legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Beep, Beep Delivery
Beep, Beep Delivery is a quest available from Silver Platter in Ponydale's Sugarcane Corner upon completion of the Strawberry Fields quest. Quest initation Silver Platter asks the player to deliver some pies to several clients of his around Ponydale. He insists the deliveries be done in order; the player must talk to each pony in order to continue the quest. Attempting to talk to any of the ponies but the next one on the list results in them saying their default dialogues. Journal: Silver Platter has requested for me to deliver treats, in order, to Granny Grey, Sawbuck, Farmer Fields, and Gomi. Better move quickly! Granny should be near Town Hall. *''Deliver the four pies in order.'' *''Deliver the Apple Pie to Granny Grey.'' Granny Grey's Apple Pie Granny Grey is to receive her Granny Grey's Apple Pie. She can be found at the town square which is near the Town Hall in Ponydale. Journal: I've delivered the Apple Pie to Granny Grey, to Sawbuck we go! He should be near a bridge waiting for his Whipped Cream Pie. *''Deliver the Whipped Cream Pie to Sawbuck.'' Buck's Whipped Cream Pie Sawbuck is to receive her Buck's Whipped Cream Pie. She can be found on a bridge leading to the Boutique in Ponydale. Journal: Got the Whipped Cream Pie delivered to Sawbuck with little hassle, better make haste to Farmer Fields at Sweet Apple Orchards. He does love his Gooseberry Pies! *''Deliver the Gooseberry Pie to Farmer Fields.'' Farmer Fields' Gooseberry Pie Farmer Fields is to receive his Farmer Fields' Gooseberry Pie. He can be found behind the barn of Sweet Apple Orchard. Journal: The Gooseberry Pie is delivered on time! One last treat to go, time to find Gomi! He should be near Town Hall, waiting for his Cherry Pie. *''Deliver the Cherry Pie to Gomi.'' Gomi's Cherry Pie Gomi is to receive his Gomi's Cherry Pie. He can be found near the Town Hall in Ponydale. Journal: Cherry Pie delivered..some ponies sure grouchy. Anyway, better return to Silver Platter. *''Return to Silver Platter.'' Quest completion Upon returning to Silver Platter after performing all of the deliveries, the player will be rewarded with a Strawberry Pie and 2500 XP in all talents. Journal: I have delivered the treats to Silver Platter's patrons, and got a Strawberry Pie out of it. Yummy! Trivia * The quest journal refers to Sawbuck as a 'he' rather than 'she', and her pie is named as "Buck's Whipped Cream Pie". ** Sawbuck was originally a male and was named Buck prior to Open Server Event 6. * In Open Server Event 11, talking to Silver Platter does not initiate the Strawberry Fields quest, which made it impossible to complete the requirements to unlock this quest. ** This bug has been fixed in the Open Access Release. Gallery LOE quest Beep Beep Delivery Ponydale.png|Locations in Ponydale for Beep, Beep Delivery LOE quest Beep Beep Delivery Sweet Apple Orchard.png|Locations in Sweet Apple Orchard for Beep, Beep Delivery Category:Quests Category:Ponydale Category:Sweet Apple Orchard